


sugar to my soul

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Age Difference, Community: 1-million-words, F/M, Het, Rare Pair, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 09:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10964607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Joe takes Caitlin for a night out.





	sugar to my soul

**Author's Note:**

> For the three words challenge.   
> Prompt : dreaming, reason, insurance

Caitlin lays her dessert fork back down on the plate, leans back in her chair as she swallows down the last bite of chocolate cake. She may make a little noise of pure pleasure as she does so and there's an answering chuckle from across the table. "Enjoy that?" Joe's eyes sparkle as he raises his coffee cup to his lips and she nods. 

"I feel like I'm dreaming," she tells him. He tilts his head to the side, lifts one eyebrow in an unmistakable invitation to continue. "Look at us," she says, gesturing between them. "All dressed up for a real date." She'd even had time to not only change her clothes but style her hair and reapply her make up, while his suit was a nicer one than he normally wore to work. "In a fancy restaurant." She looked around her, eyes lingering on the other diners, equally dressed up, the low lighting, the chandlers and the tablecloths, the dance floor across the room, the grand piano in the corner. They usually made do with takeout from Big Belly Burger or, if they were lucky, he'd cook. "And not one interruption from STAR Labs." 

His grin widens as he lowers the coffee cup, tapping one finger thoughtfully against the handle after he places it back on the saucer. "There may be a reason for that." 

Now it's Caitlin's turn to tilt her head and she narrows her eyes for good measure. "There may?" 

Joe looks across the room thoughtfully. "Let's just say I took out some insurance." 

It doesn't take long for his meaning to register. "Joseph West," she says, a smile coming to her lips, "did you bribe Cisco to switch off alerts on our phones?" 

He doesn't even bother to try to deny it. "I did." She laughs at his certainty, delighted by it, by his thoughtfulness. Reaching across the table, she covers his hand with hers. 

"This may be the nicest thing anyone's done for me in years," she tells him. She expects him to look pleased, but instead, he narrows his eyes. 

"I'm not done yet." She's about to ask him what he means when he takes his napkin from his lap, throws it on the table and stands. He comes around to stand beside her, holds his hand out. "May I have this dance?" 

She doesn't have to think twice. 

The tune changes as they get to the middle of the dance floor and she places it straight away. "How Sweet It Is," is one of Joe's favourite songs and he's instantly singing it softly in her ear. They've danced to this before, in the West living room with him singing it full volume; the change in tone and timbre send goosebumps racing along her skin and much as she's enjoying the night, suddenly all she wants to do is get him home. 

When the band hits the bridge of the song, Joe twirls her under his arm, spins her out and pulls her in closer again. She's laughing, breathless, as she loops an arm around his neck and she gets a little more so when his hand slides down low on her back, resting just high enough to be proper. From the curve of his lips, she's suddenly sure she's not the only one who's thinking about getting home. 

"Tonight has been perfect," she tells him, hoping to give him a nudge in that direction. "Thank you." 

His fingers squeeze hers, just for a second. "I hope it's about to get better," he says and before she can ask why, he's dropping down to one knee, pulling a small, square box out of his pocket. 

Turns out they were both right - a perfect night could get better. 

And they were both really looking forward to getting home.


End file.
